disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bree Davenport
Brianna Michelle "Bree" Davenport is one of the main characters of Lab Rats. She is a very fast superhuman. She is Leo's only stepsister which makes her the special one on Leo's mom's side. There is a slight chance that she has the need to fit in or gain friends as seen in the first episode. Background Bree is the only girl in the bionic trio, but that doesn't stop her from fitting in perfectly with the guys. Her bionic chip enhances her physical abilities: stamina, strength and durability surpass human capability as with her brothers Chase and Adam Davenport. Each of the siblings holds possession of an exceptional talent specific to their design; Bree is supernaturally capable of increasing velocity in all activities and possesses incredible agility in order to excel when activating her speed. She also has some problems walking in high heels as shown when she wears a pair and Leo thinks she should wear a helmet with them. The reason for her wearing them was so she wouldn't be able to run away from her crush, Ethan, when he got near her, as he makes her nervous. It is revealed that each sibling will develop new extraordinary powers as they access concealed coding embedded into their chips. Bree has since proven capable of manipulating her vocal cords to the point where she may mimic any sound she hears; although this may arguably represent a glitch she has demonstrated control over the ability. Personality Adam, Bree and Chase had grown up knowing only their father, who trained them through the duration of this time while raising them, and had little to no contact to the outside world. Bree was very young when she first departed the lab to discover company. She is very eager for the affection and approval of her own age group causing her to have talent for socializing and speaking in a kindly manor towards many whom she would meet. For those whom have proven capable of earning Bree's trust, Bree will then become loyal and caring towards them on an intense level, however she will not hesitate to speak her moral code to others whom she believes to be incorrect. She possesses an equal level of impatience and fury to that of her two brothers however she rarely appears to been seen angered or infuriated by any other than those closest to her. Bree has a passionate love for gaining the admiration of her friends and a strong conviction to belittle threats of any kind to her. Whilst in battle, Bree will most often focus on using her abilities to protect and defend her loved ones and teammates from harm at the hands of others, placing herself in the line of danger if necessary and ruthless to defend. Glitches *''Uncontrollable Navigation'': When she gets nervous she runs around randomly. *''Scrambled Navigation'': Her mental navigation system is messed up when exposed to the LEMP. *''Disabled Joints/Disabled Muscles/Numbing Tongue/Uncontrollable Movement'': When exposed to neurothroxin, Bree goes through this and if not cured in 24 hours it becomes permanent. *''Uncontrollable Voice Manipulation'': When Bree gets nervous, when she talks, she will say things in different random voices and noises. Powers *'Super Speed': Bree runs so fast, she can't be seen by others. *'Super Jump': When something is in Bree's way, she can jump over it easily. She's able to jump onto ceilings. *'Sonic Cyclone': When Bree spins around fast enough, she can make a sonic cyclone. *'Vacuum Generation:' Bree can run in circles fast enough, Bree can create a vacuum, sucking small objects inside. *'Mental Navigation System': Bree can tell where to go when she uses her super speed. *'Speed Talking': She can talk super fast. She explained the plot of an episode in "2" seconds. *'Speed Typing': Bree can type at rapid speeds, and according to her, she can type all words in a minute. *'Wall Sticking': She can stick to walls like Spider-Man, but is still affected by gravity. *'Super Agility': She can rapidly respond to change by adapting its initial stable configuration. *'Vocal Manipulation': Bree can manipulate her vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound effects. *'Enhanced Strength': Although nowhere near her brother Adam's level, Bree's strength is enhanced, she can carry both her brothers at once. *'Super Durability': Lasers that can kill normal people only stun her. *'Martial Arts': Even though not as strong as Adam and Chase, she still knows martial arts, like when she flipped Chase. *'Bravery': Bree is very brave and willing to give herself for the sake of others. When Chase was trying to hold on to the railing, she bravely fought Marcus off so he wouldn't make Chase fall. *'Speed Drawing/Painting': Bree can draw or paint with her super speed. Gallery lrefBree_Davenport.png Tumblr_negzg2VXFU1qg70uco3_r1_250.jpg Trivia *She stole Adam's E-Pod, and made fun of his playlist with Taylor Swift's music. * She has always wanted to go to Paris. *Her brother, Adam, annoys her, but she still loves him. *The first non-Davenport person she associates with is Kavan, the boy she hit with a basketball on her first day of school, and soon develops a crush on him. *She has a crush on a boy that sits next to her in chemistry, Ethan. *Because she goes to the dance with Ethan and not Kavan, it can be possible that she doesn't have feelings for Kavan anymore. *It's possible her original name is Breanna since her name is Bree (which can be her nickname). *She's not good at walking in high-heels. *She is very good at ballet. *She has a cell phone. *She has a BFF necklace. *Due to Chase being 17 and Adam being 19, she is probably around 18, meaning she was born around 1997. External Links *Bree on the Lab Rats Wiki Category:Lab Rats characters Category:Disney characters Category:Superheroes Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers